Her love and family
by iamarebel
Summary: Laina and Sam are now living a life without any hunting. But when she gets pregnant, can the two learn how to be good parents, and not like their parents were? And why are the demons after her baby, while trying to kill Laina? More inside
1. Chapter 1

Author: iamarebel

**Author: iamarebel  
show: supernatural  
rated t for language  
romance/action**

"Her love and family"  
Summary: Laina and Sam are now living a life without any hunting. But when she gets pregnant, can the two learn how to be good parents, and not like their parents were? And why are the demons after her baby, while  
trying to kill Laina? Can the couple survive both the pregnancy and the demons trying to kill them? prequal to "Hunter" Laina still has her attitude, wouldn't be a story without it.

Ch.1: New family  
Laina Winchester woke up, a sick feeling in her stomach. She got out of her husbands arms and ran to the bathroom. She puked into the toilet, her dinner from last night floating in the gross water. Her husband, Sam Winchester, also woke up. He came into the bathroom and bent down next to her. "Laina, are you sure you're all right? You've been puking fot three days straight. Maybe we should go see a doctor." Sam said, holding her hair back. Laina, after mulling over the thought, nodded and stood. Sam led her to their bed and let her sit on the bed. Laina put her arm across her stomach. "Laina, with your symptoms, I'd have to say you're pregnant." Laina looked up at her husband in surprise. "I guess it's possible. I mean, a new start_** and **_**a new family. That's want we want, isn't it?" Laina wiped her eyes, feeling them start to water. Sam nodded and smiled. "A new life is want we want with a family of our own. Our lives will be so much better than before. But my love for you will never change. I will always love you, Laina Winchester." Sam kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. The couple went back to bed, so they could get a good night's rest.**

The next morning, Laina woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. She saw the door open and in walked Sam with a plate of pancakes and 2 cups of coffee. Laina sat up and smiled at him. "What's all this for?" She asked. Sam smiled, sitting next to her. "Just a celebration for, if, we are having a baby." He got under the covers and placed the tray over their laps. Laina smiled and looked over at him. "Sam, you didn't have to do this." Laina said, picking up her coffee up. Sam smiled as he leaned back. "of course I do. If we do find out that you're pregnant, than I want to be there every waking moment, be able to feel the baby kick. " Sam said, his eyes shining with love. Laina smiled and kissed his lips lightly. They ate the pancakes, while talking about the things they might need. "Sam, I think I have some names I want to name him or her." Sam looked at her. "Shoot." Laina sat up, and looked back at him. "If it's a boy, Gavin Johnathan-Dean Winchester, and if its a girl, Mary Padme Winchester." Sam was surprised by the names. "Why those names?" Sam asked. Laina sat up and sighed. "Sam, when we met my biological dad, when Palpatine still ruled, I thought John's memory would be forgotten. Dean, he was our big brother in that time, and was killed because I couldn't protecty myself. And with mom and Mary, I just think they deseve to be remembered more than just a senator or a witch. They deserved better." When she finished, she had tears running down her flawless face.

Sam brought her into an embrace and tried to calm her down. Sam knew how she felt when they woke up in the same bed, in a different time where Anakin never went to the dark side. They found that John, Mary, Dean, Padme, and her twin sister were all alive. They also found that they were married, and were dating for 2 years before Sam had proposed. And Dean? It was like he was the older brother he was to them in a different time. He would joke that it took too long for Sam to propose to her. Although, they didn't mind. They were just happy he was alive and well. Laina also got to meet her mother and twin sister. Her mother, from Sam's point of view, was very beautiful, and it was like her sister looked just like her. Padme said that Laina looked like her father. She couldn't argue that logic, she defineitly looked like Anakin, besides being a girl. Sam was also glad that his mother was alive and well. It was like the yellow-eyed demon never came into their lived.

After awhile, Sam and Laina dressed in their day clothes, since they didn't have to work. They took Sam's corvette, and drove to the hospital. Sam signed them in; it felt sooo good not to use fake credit cards. He and Laina sat in the waiting room until they were called.

About 20 minuted later, the doctor called them in. "I'm Dr. Ackles. Are you the WInchesters', here for a pregnanct test?" She asked. Laina stood and nodded. She waved them foreward and they went to the white room.  
TBC...


	2. The surprise

Ch

**Ch.2: The surprise  
When they entered the room, Dr. Ackles had Laina sit down on the table, while Sam sat in one of the chairs. Dr.Ackles took a seat on a stool and sat next to Laina. "So, you guys ready to know if you have a little one on the way?" She asked. The couple nodded, and she smiled. "Well, we'll just take a sample of your blood and have the results back to you two days tops." Laina smiled, glad to here it. So, the doctor took the needle, and inserted it into her right arm. Being an ex-hunter, Laina forced herself to withstand the pain from the needle. After the blood sample was taken, Dr.Ackles took the tube of blood, and place it into test tube rack. "Well, we'll have the results back to you in time, and hopefully you'll be parents in no time." They thanked her and left the hospital.**

Once outside the hospital, Laina blew out a sigh of relief. "Thank god that's over." She said, standing in front of Sam's corvette. Sam smiled as he got into the driver's side and she hopped into the passenger side. "Sam, let's go and visit Dean. I'm sure he'll be happy to here that might be an uncle." Laina said, looking to her husband. Sam smiled and nodded, knowing his brother will definately will be happy. As they drove down the road, Laina watched the scenery go by. She was very happy about hearing if she was going to have a baby or not. This was what she and Sam always wanted, a new start for them both.

Sam pulled up in front of Dean's apartment building, and Laina got out of the car. The couple walked up to the building, and up to the 2nd floor where Dean was. Sam knocked on the door, and a man in his early 20's answered it. His name... Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother; and Laina's in the other time. "Sam, Laina. What an unexpected surprise. You're not in any kind of trouble are you?" He asked/joked. Laina walked in and gave her brother-in-law a bug hug, as did Sam. They walked in and all sat on the couch. "So, what brings my brother and his beautiful wife to my wonderful abode?" Dean joked, taking a sip of his beer. Laina smiled at Sam before turning to him. "Dean, we might be having a baby." She said slowly. Dean choked on his beer when he heard her. He wiped his mouth, and looked voer at Sam, who nodded his head. Dean smiled, glad to hear it. "Well, than, congrates you guys. Man, I'm gonna be a uncle. This is so great." They all stood, Dean gave all of them a hug. "Just one question. Why did you guys come here first. Why not go over to mom and dad's place?"

Laina sighed, smiling at him. "Well, you're like my big brother, Dean. I just thought you want to know first." Laina gave him a huge hug, smiling as he returned it. God, how she missed his hugs. They smiled as they left, waving to the elder Winchester. He waved back as well beforeheading back inside of his apartment. Laina and Sam hopped inside his corvette, and Sam drove towards his parents' house. "Sam, I know where I want to have this baby. Right by the lake. You know, the one we stayed at last summer?" Laina said, looking at him. Sam thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, that'd be a great place to raise the baby. That is, if we are having a baby. Don't get too ahead of yourself, Laina. You'll only make yourself disappointed." Sam smiled at her and took hold of her hand, and gave it a good squeeze. Laina squeezed back and smiled.

They arrived at the Winchesters' old home, and went up to the door. Sam knocked and John had answered it. "Sam, Laina. It's good to see you. Mary and I thought you had forgot about us." John said, letting them in. They smiled and walked in. A blond-haired woman walked in at the sound of the door and was smiling widely when she she Sam and Laina. "Sam, Laina. It's so good to see you guys. It's been a very long time." Mary said, hugging them at the same time. "It's nice to see you too, mom. Actually, Laina and I have some news for you and dad." The family went into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Well, what's this big news you two have?" John asked. Laina nodded to Sam, who smiled. "Mom, dad. We might be having a baby." He announced. Mary squealed in delight and ran t tackle Laina with a big hug, as well as Sam. John stood in front of Sam, a smile plastered on his face. "Congrads, kid. Parenthood is the most amazing thing in the world. And you have one lucky girl in your life." He said, pulling Sam into a hug. Sam smiled as he hugged his father back.

They smiled to the couple before waving and heading to Laina's parents' house. And for one, Laina was really nervous.  
TBC...


	3. The big news

Ch.3: The big news

Sam and Laina sat in front of her parents house, in his corvette. Laina was twitching nervously and Sam was sympathletic with her. "Laina, there's nothing to be worried about. Their your parents. Come on, let's get going." Sam said, opening the door. Laina nodded and opened her door. Once out, Laina felt seriously sick to her stomach. Sam went over to her and supported her until they were at the door. Sam rang the door bell, and they waited. The door opened to reveal her mother, Padme. "Laina, Sam. So good to see you. Come on in." Padme stood aside and let them in.

When they entered, they heard someone come downstairs. Laina looked to the stairs and saw her father, Anakin Skywalker. "Laina, Sam. Nice to see you two again." Anakin said, walking over and giving them both a hug. "It's to see you too, Dad. We actually have some news for you and mom." Laina said, going into the living room, Sam following. Padme and Anakin walked in behind them and sat opposite the younger couple. Anakin took notice of Laina's shaky form as they all sat down. "Well, what is it that you're going to tell us?" Padme asked. Laina looked over at Sam for courage, and he nodded.

"Mom, dad, we might be having a baby." Laina anounced. Padme sat in shock, as did Anakin. Than she gave them the biggest smile ever and they all stood. Padme hugged her as Anakin shook hands with Sam.

"You best take care of my little girl, Sam. She's very precious to me and Padme. I know she's precious to you as well." Sam smiled and nodded. Anakin went over to Laina and gave her a big hug. But whispered something in her ear. 'I'm proud of you, Laina. I love you, remember that." Tears sprang to her eyes as he said them and he hugged him tighter. "Thank, Daddy. That means a lot to me." They let go and let Padme hug the life out of her daughter. The couple left awhile later and went back home.

"See, I told you had nothing to worry about. Padme and Anakin were very happy with the news." Sam said, pulling into the driveway of their home. Laina nodded and got out. It had gotten dark out when they drove back to their apartment. Laina turned on the light and set her bag on the counter. And there in the center of the room, was the demon Ruby.

"Ruby! What- how did you get in?" Laina asked, quite surprised. They hadn't seen Ruby since they needed answers to what had happened to them. And somehow, her memory didn't get erased. "What? I'm not allowed to drop in on some old friends? After all the hard work we've been through, I thought I meant more to you. Guess not. Anyway, I got bad news for you guys. Lilith is back and badder than ever. I need your help." Ruby said, looking at the hunters. "Ruby, I know you want us to help, but if I'm pregnant, than I won't be able to. I'm sorry, but you'll have to get someone else to help you. I don't want to endanger my baby's well-being."

Ruby looked at the couple with anger blazing in her eyes. Than she stood up. "Fine. Go on with your life. But don't come crying to me when Lilith comes to take your baby from you Later." Ruby was about to leave, but Laina stopped her. "Whoa, there sister! What do you mean, 'takes your baby from us?' What does Lilith want with our child?" Laina questioned. Ruby sighed, "Since Sam does still have his powers, the baby will have them, and Lilith wants to train it to be evil, and use it's power for evil things. She'll more than likely kidnap you and wait for nine months and just tear the baby from your womb, if she's too impatient." Laina swallowed her saliva and looked to Sam. "Sam, what do you think?" Laina asked. Sam sighed, "I think we should go into hiding, keep a low profile until the baby's faith, maybe find a witch to bless the baby. You know, a good one. That's the best I can get." Sam was also panicking from the news Ruby had given them. Ruby seemed content with the answer. "All right. I'll be back later to help you get out of Lawrence. Make sure to tell your parents that you just went on a vacation to Florida for a while." And like that, Ruby left.

Than the phone rang. Laina walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello. Winchester residence. Laina speaking."

"Laina, it's Dr.Ackles. I got your results back, which is quicker than usual. Congrats, you are 6 weeks pregnant. I want to set up a ultrasound for the next month. Will you be available?" She asked. Laina couldn't hardly believe the news. "Yes, I will be. So, when can you make the appointment?"

"How about September 24? I want to make sure the baby is growing all right"  
"Okay, Sept. 24 it is. Bye."

Sam looked over at Laina, who had a smile on her face. "What happened?" he asked, a smile on his own face.

"That was Dr.Ackles. She said my results came back and I'm 6 weeks pregnant. Out first ultrasound is Sept. 24. Can you believe it?" Sam laughed and picked her up in a huge hug, swinging her around. Life can be so wonderful, except for the demons trying to kill you.  
TBC... 


End file.
